


The World's Shortest "Happy Days"/"Laverne & Shirley" Crossover

by amythis



Category: Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: What is wrong with the world that no one else at AO3 has yet written about this couple?





	The World's Shortest "Happy Days"/"Laverne & Shirley" Crossover

It was a very happy day for Richie Cunningham when he first touched Shirley Feeney's Hubba-Hubba Heinie.


End file.
